


Thunderstorms

by FKAErinElric



Series: Family Forever [8]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Music, Thunderstorms, Young Tracys, fear of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: One summer little Alan is frighten by a thunderstorm and Gordon is there for him.





	

Five year old Alan was playing with his toys in his room. It was his first official summer vacation from school. It was only the second week and he was having the time of his life. The best thing was he got to spend time with his cool older brothers. However, none of them were home other than Gordon. They were at the movies, Alan wanted to go but Scott said he was too young to see it. Although Alan wanted to spend time with them he understood that they needed their time together too.  
He knew his grandma was down stairs probably knitting. He figured shortly she’d come and get him and Gordon for a walk like she usually does. However he noticed it was getting really dark outside. He got up from the floor getting ready to head down stairs when thunder clapped overhead. He let out a small yelp as he backed up against his bed. He was afraid of thunder, he hated to admit it. He knew as a little boy he had to be strong but he was scared.  
Another clap of thunder and he whimpered. He wished John, or Scott was home. He wrapped a blanket around himself. He bolted out of his room and headed down the hallway. Another thunder clap burst overhead rattling the farm house making him jump. He hit the floor and curled up in a ball. Thinking the worse a savior arrived.  
“Alan? What are you doing outside?”  
He looked up to see Gordon standing there. “Gordon… I was…” more thunder and he yelped.  
“Scared of the thunder?” he asked  
He shook his head then looked up at him. Gordon though only a few years older than him gave him that all knowing brother look, one that he had seen from Scott and John. “Yeah… I’m scared. I was going to hide in John’s room.”  
Gordon held out his hand. “Come on.”  
He led him to his room. He picked up his mp3 and placed the head phones on his ears. “Here Alan, this will drown it out.”  
Alan adjusted the headphones as Gordon turned it on. Alan curled up in a corner and listened to the music. Virgil and John had done this for him before so he knew it worked. He wanted to get John’s music but that was when he ran into Gordon.   
Gordon sat beside him and wrapped his arms around his little brother. He pulled him in closer as the storm grew louder. It wasn’t that long ago and Gordon had, had that some fear once although he was grateful he grew out of it over time. He relaxed his body not realizing he was tensing up with each lighting clap when Alan said to him,  
“Gordon, your music sucks.”  
The older blond snickered then laughed. “My music sucks? What do you know Allie?” He gave him a wink. “In my opinion I have the best taste in music out of all of us.”  
“Johnny’s music is better.”  
Gordon scoffed. “Saying that nerd has better taste then me.” He removed the headphones. “Shows that you really are a kid. Storm is over by the way.”  
Alan smiled. “Thanks Gordon.” He got up from the floor, “Even if your music is cruddy.”  
“You’ll come around one day.” He said with a laugh, “Come on I’m sure Grandma is probably about ready to go for that walk.”  
Alan grinned wildly as the duo ran down stairs. The silver lining to nasty storms fantastic puddles to splash in even if their Grandma got mad at them for getting dirty.  
Although years later Alan did grow out of his fear of thunder he never did forget what his slightly older brother did for him that day. And admittedly later he did grow to appreciate Gordon’s taste in music.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering about the music, just pick something lol. I know all of us out there probably got different tastes in music and probably see them enjoying various genres. So I’ll leave that to your imagination ;)


End file.
